Dreams
by weskerscoffee
Summary: Now that she has played the part of a heroine, life just isn't the same for Sarah. A year has passed, and she finds herself longing for adventure... for Jareth. One night, he comes to her in dreams, but these dreams have consequences. Jareth's kingdom is in near ruins. He needs an heir, and Sarah cannot return without a baby. Will she help restore his kingdom or destroy it?
1. Changes

Abandoned, lost, and broken was the man she had left behind. Alone, he sat, peering out the window within his quarters. Crystal eyes focused on the raindrops, which danced wildly upon the window seal. His left eye, with the gaping black hole, looked to the past. While the other, softer blue, looked to the future. Jareth's kingdom suffered in near ruins since her departure. The young woman had forsaken him. His forlorn hope, of her to return, was the only desire that kept him moving forward. However, his ambition to rule his kingdom had been greatly damaged. Therefore, the goblins, his inferiors, were given new freedom. This new found freedom allowed them to create mischief, and ultimately run amuck throughout the land. On top of that, his kingdom was on the brink of war. Jareth's future looked grim. Without an heir, everything he had created was destined to collapse. Though there were many potential suitors, he would not take another. His heart solely belonged to the girl, named Sarah, who had tormented his soul with rejection. He would have her. A menacing grin pulled across his lips, as he assured himself of that. With her at his side, he would take back all that was his.

Upon escaping the labyrinth, Sarah had never again felt alone. A lingering presence was always about her side. A presence that scarred her soul with its deep impression. Though it had been over a year, she had not fully recovered. Simple pleasures in life seemed dull. The nighttime sky teased her with it's beauty and mystery, for now, she was certain that there was something greater beyond. Yet, this vastness was still beyond her reach. The burden of being a mere mortal kept her from fulfilling her true potential. Life itself began to lose meaning. Her desire for adventure burned deep within. The memory of the man, who attempted to sway her with his alluring charm, lay dormant in her heart. Overwhelmed with regret, she had entertained the thought of having stayed with him. Sarah often wondered what could have become. "No," her conscious rejected such thoughts. Her head slowly swayed from side to side, as she attempted to rid her mind of such immoral thoughts. In truth, she knew, despite defeating the labyrinth, she had not beaten the man. Jareth's memory conquered her heart, plagued her thoughts, and disrupted her way of life.

Falling back against her bed, she looked at the clock that read slightly past midnight. Drowsy eyes as green as the sea blinked, and for a moment the twelve upon the clock had transformed into a thirteen. A gasp pulled past her lips, and she quickly sat up only to discover the clock read the correct time. Feeling startled, she stood and wandered over to her window. Her eyes scanned through the darkness searching for an intruder. However, she was overcome with disappointment at the empty tree, which receded back into the darkness of night. Reluctantly, her hand reached to open the small latch that served as a barrier between herself, and any formidable creature.

Instantly, a gust of wind blew her hair back, and a small white feather wavered down before hitting her bedroom floor. Without hesitation, her knees buckled and she bent down to grasp the precious treasure. Moving back over to her bed, her body plopped itself against the soft cushions. She handled the fragile tuft with immense care, as she pulled its entirety across her soft scarlet lips. Her free hand moved down to her chest and began to unbutton her night-blouse. Mind drifted to her most cherished memory. Sarah recalled the feeling of his body against her own, as they danced. The thought of his hand grasping hers made her cheeks grow warm. The feeling of his eyes locked solely on her, in a crowded room, caused her heart to race. Her body shuddered as she felt an intense longing between her legs, while she remembered feeling his bulge pressed against her. Such thoughts caused her to sensually guide the feather down her bare chest, until it rested against the elastic of her pajama shorts.

Her grasp released the feather, while her fingers ventured to a place they had never before. Softly, they stroked the outside of her most intimate area. Her mind continued to entertain indecent thoughts of the man who had been so forward with her. Such thoughts, caused her to crave release. "Jareth, I wish to see you once more…" words flowed in the form of energy as they traveled to another realm.

Her words interrupted both time and space as they passed through his world's barrier, and penetrated his mind. A shock that nearly brought the man to his knees. While peering into his crystal ball, Jareth spied on the girl. An action he had done many times before. That night he came to her in dreams.

"You're lost, Sarah. Your world has become a labyrinth. One you cannot solve, for it is too simple. Come back to what you understand. Come back to me."

"How can I?" She muttered softly with closed eyes.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes…"

Suddenly, she felt the impressions of another climbing into her bed. Such a weight was clearly that of a man. The undeniable sensation of having his weight atop hers forced a gasp, but fear kept her from opening her eyes.

The warmth of his breath was soon upon her neck, and he whispered softly, "a baby… There has to be a baby, Sarah."

"A baby?" Her words trailed out with an uncertainty.

Long fingers gently brushed through dark locks. "Ah, my dear Sarah. Too old to keep, and too young to take. Yet, it was you who summoned me. You- who teased me with your playful curiosity. Admit it, Sarah. You knew that I would be watching...wanted me to see." His free hand graced her inner thigh, only to discover the evidence of moisture. "You have always been so cruel to me. Perhaps, it is my turn. I warned you... that I too, could be cruel."

Eager lips grazed lightly at her jaw before they moved swiftly against her neck. He allowed his teeth to trace the fluid motion of her vein. The feeling of blood pulsing made him smirk, and Jareth nibbled and sucked on her sweet porcelain skin. He wanted to mark her...wanted others to know that she belonged to him. Just as his lips plunged down to her collarbone, those hands were fast, experienced even, at undoing the rest of the pearl buttons of her floral blouse. Though she did not look upon him, she could feel his leering eyes gazing at her bare chest. Behind closed lashes, she could see his grin and knew that he must be quite pleased with himself. "Wake up, Sarah." His voice seemed to echo.

When her eyes opened, she found herself behind a white silk sheet. The bed was made of soft feathers and confined in a room of stone. Candlelight glistened through the dark sheer fabric, which masked the silhouetted figure who stood near the window. "It's only a dream, Sarah. As I've told you, there must be a child."

"But, I'm awake."

"Are you?" He questioned with confidence. At last, the man, who wore a loose white cotton tunic moved from the shadows. The gold embellishments on his shirt shimmered under the dim light. Soon, he presented her with the globe of glass, which seemed to dispute her words entirely. For, within the ball, she was sleeping in her own bed, undisturbed. "Do you want to play a game, Sarah?"

When he came nearer, she pulled the silvery sheet to her neck. "What kind of game? I am almost certain, that I do not."

He chuckled. "No need to shield yourself from me. Besides, it would take more than a cloak to keep me from you. The game is simple enough. I, I will be king. And you, you will be queen. It's only a game, my dear. You do like games, don't you?"

She nodded with a bit of apprehension. "What would you have me do?"

At that, his lips pulled into the most devious smile. "It's not what you can do for me, but I-for you." His knee bent and he kneeled to her. "What is it that you desire, my queen?"

Sarah bit down on her lower lip and contemplated. Every thought, that had ever encapsulated her mind, seemed to suddenly be forgotten. Slowly, her hand graced the tender skin that his lips had ventured. "A... kiss?"

That grin faded into a more serious expression. "Don't taunt me, Sarah."

It was easy to get lost within his eyes. She felt hypnotized by the ghostly hue of blue, and unknowingly let down the sheet, her shield. Sarah hadn't realized that this would invite him in, not until she felt her body lifted from the bed. Despite his slender physique, he was strong and carried her with ease. While drifting up endless stairs, she felt like that white feather, just waiting to be plucked.

Sarah unexpectedly found herself on solid ground in a lush garden. His castle rose high above into the nighttime sky, and Jareth looked far off at the distant sunrise. Time was running out, but he could not reorder it, not this time. From seemingly nothing, a crown of flowers, that matched the colors of the northern lights, laid within his grasp. Sarah watched his naked chest beneath unlaced string as he walked to towered over her, much like his castle. She sensed a carefulness, that was almost startling when he placed the crown upon her head. He tugged that same white cloak from his shoulders and clasped it around her neck.

That powerful hand cupped her cheek, while the other ventured behind her back and pulled her body against his. The look in his eyes was the same as the time at the ball. The only difference was that, this time, she was ready. When his lips found hers, she felt her heart sink into the pit of her stomach. Her small hand clenched his sleeve when she felt his tongue invade her mouth. Such longing made her knees feel weak.

Before she knew it, she was falling backward. Not the jarring kind of fall, but the kind that makes your head spin. He was gracefully guiding her down upon her own bed, which felt cold beneath her silk shield.

His movements seemed to pick up exactly where he had left off, with a trail of kisses. This time, he didn't stop at her neck, but moved down her chest… conquered and teased her perfect bosoms with his mouth. Jareth seemed to have a talent for seamlessly removing her clothes and his own. The rest came in stormy waves. Like waking up from a dream, only to find you are within another. His assault with his mouth didn't stop, but found its way between smooth trembling legs. She felt under some sort of spell, as pleads for more escaped her own mouth. Such sounds were followed by an intense release that she had never known. Sarah couldn't stop him… She couldn't stop herself. The magic man had gotten into her very being with his touch. It was as if he knew her body better than she... knew how to get it to betray her will. He was inside her mind, and soon to be inside her body. "Say yes, Sarah." His words came out in the form of a demand, while his chin rested against her thigh.

"Yes...my king."

Such a line would drive the man wild. He positioned himself between her leg and held her wrist far above her head. It was hard for him to penetrate her tight barrier with ease, but he forced himself to. He could have burst within her, right then, but managed to maintain a slow and steady pace. His gentleness allowed her time to get used to his size, and for his hands to explore her untouched skin. When the sunshine began to penetrate the window shade, his movement became much harder and fast. Moans of pleasure were muffled under his wet kiss. She could taste herself on him. When he felt her inner muscles contract, he allowed his seed to spill within her. Even so, Jareth managed to keep his rhythm going, but this time his hand slipped between them and rubbed her swollen nub. He leaned his face against her ear, and the sounds of his own sharp breaths drove her over the edge. Their eyes met, and he looked at her with painful yearning. This was only a temporary victory. One that was soon to end. As if he knew it was his last chance, his body raced against the sun and soon released himself within her once more. His lips pressed against hers for a final time, and he disappeared.

With a sudden jolt, her eyes opened and it was morning. "A...dream?" She managed to stutter behind a growing smile. Her bare feet took her down the cold wooden hallway to get to the bathroom. Once the door was secure, she started a warm bath and walked over to the mirror. On the sink, laid a vintage hairbrush that had been gifted to her by her mom. Such a thing of beauty was only a nagging reminder that it had been over four months since she spoke to her mother. Last she heard, she was traveling to perform in Paris. When she looked at her own reflection, she felt that she could never live up to her mother's reputation. She recalled all the articles about her. The beautiful heroine, they called her. In truth, she felt she was neither half as beautiful nor courageous. Sarah couldn't recall her mother ever having such doubts. For a moment, she wished she could smash the brush in the mirror. Instead, she made a promise to herself. A promise that when she was older, she would beat her mother at the one thing she had failed at… motherhood. If she had learned anything from solving the labyrinth, it was that love and loyalty were above all. Sarah would never fail a child, as she had been failed.

With that declaration made, she began to pull those soft bristles through her long dark locks. Once her hair was pulled back into a loose bun, she felt something tangled in the crown of her head. Carefully, she unthreaded the foreign object, only to discover it was a pink blossom that had yet to fully bloom. _"_ The crown!" She thought. All at once, her vision blurred and she felt an intense heat rise within her. Her small hand clenched the bulb into a tight grasp, while the world seemed to move in spirals. The growing pain in the pit of her stomach did not deter her from rushing back into her bedroom. With a quick hard pull, her quilt was stripped from her bed. Under it laid the evidence she was looking for… a stripe of scarlet stained into her bedsheet.

She didn't have the mind to even try to conceal what had happened. Her thoughts were elsewhere as she climbed into the bath. Water spilled over the edges onto the sleek tile floor, but she paid it no mind. The sound of a hard knock on the bathroom door was all that broke her from her trance.

"Sarah?" Her step-mother said. "I noticed blood on your cover. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" Sarah snapped. "I just got my period, ok? Why are you even in my room?" Sarah hadn't used that tone in a while, but she would say anything to get her to go away...to keep her from questioning her further. Her room had always been her sacred space. Even now, she didn't like people snooping through her stuff. However, that fact mattered very little to her now.

"Well, bring them downstairs and I'll wash them." Her footsteps faded down the hall.

The water turned cold as she contemplated how it happened...how he bested her. While solving his labyrinth, Sarah had already lost a bit of her innocence. Could she really help but want to hurry into womanhood...with him? Her body shivered as she recalled their night together. Jareth had told her it was just a dream. He had lied. _But, what is a dream, Sarah?_ She knew he'd say. He had a way of twisting ideas and reality. Sarah knew that she dreamed even when she wasn't sleeping.

…


	2. Modern Love

(Author's notes: Hey, it has been a while but I'm back at it. Thanks for all the likes and comments, which push me to keep this story going. I have a lot of ideas for it and look forward to writing the next chapter. Thanks for the support! I hope you enjoy this one.)

"It is dangerous to become attached to a du Lac. He will break your heart, and you will not recover." Sarah's voice started off strong, but trailed off into a near whisper as her own words resonated deep within herself.

Her trembling hand gently placed the book about knights, a king, a queen, and a famous Round Table upon her nightstand. "He is no knight, but a king—a cruel king." The memory of Jareth's touch weighed heavily on her heart, for its absence stung. "Cruel indeed." Though she spoke ill of him, the tone of her voice seemed to contradict her words. If anything, her inflections sounded lonesome and lacked any sign of anger.

Weeks had gone by without any intrusions from the one she called, magic man. He was beginning to feel like a phantom—a shadow she could not catch, for she ended up only grasping at her own darkness. Was he even real or just a figment conceived by her overly active imagination? He had left nothing behind...not a single clue that their night together had been real. Yet, she could not shake the feeling that he actually had. "Another contradiction," she said with a sigh and planned to bury such thoughts in the deepest corner of her mind.

Slowly, her bare feet carried her restless body over to her bedroom window. She pulled open the curtains and gazed at the cloudless sky. It was a clear blue morning, which gave her some hope...some. "They looked like two flowers, bright enough to turn to each other for sunlight..." Those thick dark brows pulled together as she felt a storm well up within her eyes.

"Sarah!" The voice of her stepmother, Irene, broke her trance.

"C-coming." She rushed downstairs to find Toby sitting in a highchair while Irene cooked breakfast.

"Good morning, Toby." His wide eyed smile was contagious, and Sarah couldn't stop herself from placing a tender kiss upon his little head. She lingered above him and took in the sweet scent of the toddler's soft hair.

"Grab a plate. I'm making pancakes."

The very idea of eating pancakes, or anything for that matter, made Sarah's stomach turn. "No thanks, I'm not feeling very hungry...where's dad?"

"He left a few minutes ago. Did you need something?"

"No...I just wanted to say bye." She couldn't hide the disappointment on her face. It didn't seem so long ago that her dad would always give her a hug before heading to work.

"Well, you should eat something. You haven't had a decent meal all week. You're practically disappearing. You look so thin and pale. Are you coming down with something? I heard there's a stomach bug going around. Maybe I should take you to see the doc?" Irene approached Sarah and tried to place her hand on her forehead, but Sarah pulled away from her touch.

"I'm fine, geez. You're such a hypochondriac…" A year ago, Sarah had promised to be kinder to her stepmom, but at times...she just couldn't. This very moment was no different. An idea suddenly came to her, and she would once again have to break that promise. "But maybe you're right...maybe I should stay home from school today. Just in case? I have been feeling...poorly." Her words came out with a bit of drama.

"What are your symptoms?"

"I've mostly been feeling tired and nauseated." _At least, it's not a total lie._ In truth, she hadn't been feeling like herself in the mornings.

She sighed. "I suppose you haven't missed much this year and some rest would probably do you some good." Her focus moved from Sarah to her watch. "Can you cut this up for your brother?"

"S-sure…" Sarah muttered and couldn't help but feel forgotten as Irene disappeared into the other room. She cut the pancakes into little bits and placed the cartoon themed plastic plate in front of him. "Don't worry Toby, I'd never forget you. Want a bite?"

Toby shook his head, "no tank you, Swara."

A small laugh escaped her. "Come on, it's really good. Watch." She forced herself to take a small bite. "M-mm...see?"

As soon as she swallowed, she felt a wave of heat hit her. The room seemed to turn topsy-turvy and her vision blurred. "J-jareth…?" She muttered weakly. No, this was something else. Sarah started to dry heave and barley made it to the sink in time. The sound of footsteps approaching temporarily snapped her out of her sickened daze.

"Damn…" Her unsteady hand turned on the water to clean out the sink, and she splashed a bit over her face before taking a seat near Toby. Sarah didn't know why she felt like she needed to hide her sickness, but really...a part of her did. She wasn't ready to entertain that possibility, not until everyone was gone for the day.

The next few moments passed her by in a flash. Irene nagged her about leaving the water running, and for letting Toby knock his food off the table. She could barely hear her...could barely see Toby's smile as they headed out the door. As soon as the door clicked shut, she sprung up and rushed to get dressed.

…

The street felt dull that morning. Everything around her was muted and colorless. Her mind was focused on one thought, _there has to be a baby, Sarah_. His words had been so clear, but their meaning completely missed. _Did he mean_... She shook her head in disbelief as she made her way to the "unmentionable" section of the corner store.

She passed by the feminine hygiene products in a hurry. If only, it was that simple. If only, she could stop right there—she'd never feel ashamed to carry that cardboard box upfront again. But no, she knew it had been a while— _too long, probably_.

She passed a tampon ad where the female looked way too happy. _She's only happy because she knows she's not pregnant..._ A smile pulled at her lips, for she took comfort in knowing that even in a time of crisis, she still had a sense of humor. At last, she found the tests sitting next to various brands of condoms. Casually, she let her eyes wander the store waiting to catch someone's judgement. To her relief, no one was about except a cashier (one that was familiar with her coming in to buy candy and an occasional snack.)

A sigh escaped her as she looked at all the brands to choose from. Honestly, she didn't know which to pick. So, she grabbed the cheapest one. Now, she had to face the hardest part, checking-out. Her steps moved forward, on the path of shame, to the rhythm of her beating heart. If it wasn't for her code of honor, she would just run out of the store without paying and save herself the humility. It seemed simpler. Even so, she found herself walking up to the counter. She looked down at her feet as her hand casually slid the pregnancy test onto the counter.

"Good morning, Ms. Williams… I don't usually see you here at this... h-hour." His kind smile soon faded into a frown. "Um, will _that_ be all?"

"Y-yes…"

She didn't quite hear how much she owed and just handed him a wad of money.

"You need sixty more cent."

For a moment, she met his gaze only to receive affirmation of her paranoia. "S-sixty…" She stuttered while clumsy looking through her purse and handing him three quarters.

"Here's fifteen back...need a bag?" He asked while shaking his head in disapproval.

"Of course, I need a bag!" She snapped. "I don't want the rest of the world looking at me the way you are right now…"

"Does your mom know you're here?"

"My mother knows nothing about me and neither do you!" She grabbed the box before he had a chance to bag it and stormed out.

All she could do was run—run all the way back home.

…

After opening the box, she pulled out all kinds of tubes and cups. "It's a science experiment...I guess I'm doing schoolwork after all." She followed the directions very carefully. Now, all that was left to do was...wait. Time had felt so strange on this day...first moving so quickly and then so slowly. What was time anyway? To Jareth, it was nothing...endless even.

She left her experiment in the upstairs bathroom and found her way to the couch downstairs. Her back rested against the soft floral cushions while her eyes fell shut. Her mind focused on all the sounds outside—a welcomed distraction. The birds were singing, Merlin was barking, and a plane engine was soaring far off somewhere. _I wonder where they are escaping to..._ The cool winds that blew at the bare trees were turning warm, for spring was soon to come. With it would bring colorful blossoms, new beginnings, and...rebirth.

Her eyes sprung open at such a thought, but she was no longer home. In her unconscious state, she had traveled back to his world. Sarah stood on a high balcony just outside Jareth's quarters. She gazed into the distance at the horizon. It was gold, orange, and red...the color of fire and destruction. A strange feeling passed through her. _Where's Jareth?!_

"Go home, Sarah…" His voice traveled through the wind that blew at her long locks.

The sound of his soft voice made her jump, for she couldn't tell which direction it came from. Her eyes peeked over her shoulder, but he was nowhere to be seen. When she turned to look back at the sky, it had transformed into a vast celestial sphere of stars. She felt herself afloat on a sinking boat in the heavens...moving farther away from his reach. A surge of desperation washed over her. She needed to see him. "Jareth...I wish to see you."

Far out in the darkness, her watery eyes caught sight of a figure, but he was masked behind a robe the hue of a raven's tuft. _Jareth?_ There wasn't a single thought that kept her from reaching her hand out for him; it was pure instinct. She feared at any moment he'd sprout wings and fly away from her. After all, she was but only a fish in the sea and he was a mighty bird in the sky. In this timeless world, she could sink to impossible depths—a dark void not even the Goblin King could penetrate.

"Tell me, Sarah." His voice filled her heart with its poetry. "Is my appearance a curse or a blessing?"

"I'll tell you if you sing to me…" Her voice was a near whisper as those bright eyes closed and surrendered to the darkness. Just then, she felt his hand take ahold of hers and lift her feet from solid stone. Instead of looking upon him, her arms pulled around his waist and held him tightly with her head tucked into his bare chest. Sarah gave him a simple gift—her trust.

Jareth's long fingers gently combed through her dark silky hair as they swayed on clouds. His hold on her was inexplicable, in both body and mind. He'd sing for her...a comforting lullaby.

My little pearl  
Trapped in a box  
Beneath the sea  
All you do to me

Tell me your secrets  
Whisper in my ear  
Those dirty little secrets, ha  
The ones I wish to hear

My little pearl,  
Oh you're my little...pearl

I don't know what to do  
Wings plunge in the sea  
Breathless from all you do to me  
Save me, I'm drowning

A bird can't live in the sea  
You torture me  
I sink into a deeper blue  
Please, let me surrender to you

My little pearl

I opened the box  
Learned all your thoughts  
Soared to the stars with you  
I frightened you

You—my little pearl, ah-ha  
My little girl, mmm  
My—la la little...pearl

When his song faded, she couldn't help but feel a great loss. "Jareth, I—"

"You're too late, Sarah." His voice overpowered hers. "It's time…"

"Time? For what?"

Just as she thought, he was cruel. "Time... to wake up..." He broke her trust by breaking their embrace and she felt herself falling into the unknown. She fell through time, space, and beyond. Sarah was falling—falling from a painful love.

She jolted forward as her eyes flew open. Once again, she was back in a familiar place—home. It was time, time indeed. Time to make her way back upstairs, time to see how her life might forever be changed, time that could not be altered. She didn't quite know what she wanted...or expected, but her footsteps seemed to match the ticking clock as she made her way back upstairs. And there it was...the proof she sought.

It was true, all of it. Jareth had left her a piece of himself.

Her hand grasped her belly as she fell to the cold tile floor sobbing. "A curse, Jareth…you're a curse."

...

Days passed and she told no one, for she barely believed it herself. Jareth would be the last to know. Perhaps, she'd never tell him. _A secret, you'll be my secret...I'll run away._ Besides, what would he intend for their child? If he knew, he could take the baby from her. At that thought, Sarah didn't hesitate to grab an old pink suitcase from under her bed. _New York, we could go there…_ Her mind seemed to get ahead of itself as she stuffed the case full. "I'll go tonight…since no one's home. I won't even be missed."

"Sarah...what are you doing?" A familiar voice of reason filled her mind.

"Oh, Hoggle... I have to leave this place. I can't stay here."

"Why, Sarah? What will you do? You haven't any money or the means to leave…"

"I'll figure that out later…I can't let him find me."

"Sarah, he can find you no matter where you go… He's part of you now."

She stopped her frantic packing. "H-how do you know? How do you know about the baby?"

"The baby?! You mean, you're with... Sarah, no...don't tell me…"

"W-what? But, didn't you know? You said it yourself...that he is a part of me?"

"That is NOT what I meant. Jareth has a way of getting into your head—in your dreams."

"Then I won't sleep! It doesn't matter Hoggle…I have to go. I have to keep it a secret. If I don't go now, I won't have the courage to. You understand now, don't you? About courage, I mean."

There was no response.

"Hoggle?"

With her suitcase in hand, Sarah fled her room, ran down the stairs, and swung the front door open. As soon as she did, a bolt of lightning nearly blinded her and a powerful gust of wind forced her to take a step back. All she could make out was the hazy figure standing before her— _Jareth!_

"And where are you rushing off to, my dear?" He said while looking quite pleased.

"Nowhere…" She managed to mutter softly.

"That bright pink valise would seem to state otherwise. Now Sarah, you know how I hate deception." He teased.

"Oh, really? I thought you were rather fond of storytelling? Tell me what you know."

He laughed arrogantly. "It seems your friend still can't decide where his alliance truly lies. What a pity."

"What did you do to him?" She pressed angrily.

"Nothing. He came to me quite willingly."

"Out of fear?"

"Out of concern, sweetheart. He seems to think there are reasons I should keep you here. Though, I'd much prefer to take you with me."

Sarah started to push past Jarerth. "Yet, you don't have the power to keep me here. Do you?"

His confident grin faded into a pointed look as his gloved hand grasped her arm, roughly forcing her to stop. "Now Sarah, you know my patience only goes so far. Tell me—what are you running from?"

"As if you don't know!" She spat.

"Ah, so your friend knows of your secret too. I could ask him instead. However, you know my patience for dwarfs is even less forgiving than my patience for little girls. So, I'll ask you again...what are you running from?"

"I'm not a little girl, and I'm running from you!" She tried to sound strong, but sounded defeated instead.

"Yes, I remember." He smirked. "You are indeed a woman now, and it was I who exposed that side of you. I could again." His hand reached up to gently caress her cheek while his other hand forced her to release the suitcase. "Come with me, Sarah." He chuckled.

She couldn't help but lean into his warm touch. "I won't be seduced by your word play, Jareth."

That cocky grin returned to his face. "And what about my lips?" His gloved thumb traced over her pouty lower lip. "I've ached to taste yours again." He let the tip of his thumb slide into her mouth. "Do you really want to run from me?"

What was the use of running now? He had already captured her before she even made it through the door. Her hand reached up to clasp his. She slowly removed his glove and left a trail of kisses down his fingertips before planting a gentle kiss onto the palm of his hand. Her eyes locked on his, in hopes of catching the moment of his pleasure, and she did when he let out a soft groan.

"I have to go, Jareth." She murmured. "Please, if you ever cared for me then you will let me go."

A long sigh escaped him as he pulled away from her. "Now who's being cruel? I'll make a deal with you. Tell me why you suddenly wish to run from me and I'll let you go. I've left you be, quietly waited for you, been patient, respected your wishes...until now. So, tell me, why?"

He noticed her face had turned snow white, which prompted him to further look her over. She was thinner and her stance was unsteady. "Are you unwell, Sarah?" His words had grown softer, and he stepped closer.

"Yes. Well, no. Not exactly. It's just that I...I—I'm having a baby...your baby, Jareth. That's why I'm running from you, to protect our baby." Her eyes blinked sporadically as she stumbled through the words.

Those crystal blue eyes appeared to instantly well up. Feeling as though he had been struck by an invisible arrow, he grasped his chest. "A b-baby...we made a...b-baby?" The power of her words had forced him back. Seconds passed as he contemplated the very idea. Her words had slowly traveled through him and rid him momentarily paralyzed.

Sarah had never seen the man so unsure of himself. "Yes, now say you'll let me go." She reached out for her suitcase.

"Sarah, my sweet Sarah…" His head swayed from side to side. "The circumstances have changed…our deal is invalid. This is no longer about just you. Sarah, you now have something that belongs to me... Therefore, you belong to me." With that said, he forcefully grabbed her wrist and they both disappeared.

-to be continued-


End file.
